Une autre occasion de raté
by inukag9
Summary: Shikamaru et Kiba sont ensembles. Mais un jour, Kiba surprend son cher et tendre dans les bras de Temari. Comment vont-ils résoudre leur problème de couple? YAOI, LEMON


**Disclamer:** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (j'oubli souvent de le mettre ça tiens... Mais je n'oublie pas qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas!)

Bon ben…me revoilà…avec une autre fic…yaoi! Ca ne sera pas terrible mais bon… C'est une commande qu'on m'a faite... Voilà deux ans qu'elle l'attend... Enfin! Terminé!

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Une autre occasion de…raté**

Un jeune homme brun, assez beau, grand, des marques rouges sur les joues et l'air un peu espiègle et joueur, marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha tout en sifflotant, heureux, avec un énorme et grand chien blanc à ses côtés. Ils saluaient tous les passants qu'ils croisaient. Ce jour était un jour particulier pour lui. Aujourd'hui était son premier jour de congé depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui. En ce moment, les affaires étaient florissantes et les missions coulaient à flot. Tout s'enchainait très vite. Le village se redressait, les richesses circulaient et les séquelles de la guerre n'étaient plus que mauvais souvenir à présent. Tout allait bien pour le meilleur des mondes. Il n'avait pas à ce plaindre de sa situation actuelle. Il était un ninja de Konoha et il en était fier. Enfin, tout cela était qu'une infirme partie de son bonheur, loin derrière son véritable projet de grande envergure. Il ne l'avait encore dit à personne mais il voulait surtout pouvoir économiser pour son prochain cadeau, qui sera très couteux, afin d'avoir de quoi concrétiser sa relation avec son âme sœur. Et oui! Lui, le grand Kiba Inuzuka, avait enfin une personne qu'il aimait plus que tout. Après avoir vu tous ses camarades, enfin, la plupart d'entre eux, avoir des petits amis et petites amies chacun leur tour, trouver leur moitié, il avait décidé de se lancer dans le tumulte de la vie amoureuse. Malheureusement, à ce moment là, la personne qu'il aimait en aimait une autre et sortait avec elle. De plus, il ne pouvait absolument pas rivaliser avec cette personne. Il n'avait aucun moyen de la battre à cette époque. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part souffrir dans son coin, faisant taire ses sentiments, n'ayant que ses coéquipiers et amis pour seul réconfort. Mais après beaucoup d'effort et de patience, ce qui était très inhabituel chez lui, il avait tout de même réussit à conquérir son cœur. Il avait été si heureux. Il en était si fier, d'avoir accompli un tel exploit, de sortir avec cette personne qu'il aimait tant. Aujourd'hui encore, il s'en souvenait, de ce sentiment de victoire contre cette personne, une victoire écrasante.

Une magnifique journée s'annonçait. Les oiseaux chantaient. Le soleil brillait bien haut dans le ciel bleu. Le ciel était dégagé et limpide. Tout s'accordait parfaitement avec son humeur du jour. De plus, il avait bien tout vérifié, ils étaient tous les deux en congés. Akamaru venait de finir sa promenade quotidienne dans la forêt, et donc ne risquait pas de les déranger. Tout allait bien pour le meilleur des mondes. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres et scintillait de bonheur. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble. Ils allaient vivre une journée inoubliable.

Soudain, au détour d'une ruelle, il _la_ vit. Elle et lui _ensemble_. Discutant _ensemble_. Riant _ensemble_. Sans lui. Rien que tous les deux _ensembles_. S'échangeant des regards complices qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Pourquoi? N'avait-il pas déjà rompu auparavant? Il commençait à avoir des doutes. Peut-être que pendant sa longue absence, la personne qu'il aimait était repartit vers son ex parce qu'ils se voyaient plus souvent, parce qu'ils travaillaient toujours _ensemble_. Ils s'étaient aimaient, s'étaient séparés, mais ils se connaissaient aussi mieux que personne. Ils s'étaient fréquentés depuis tellement de temps déjà. Non, ce n'était pas possible qu'ils se soient remis ensemble. C'était impossible! Ils s'étaient juré fidélité l'un envers l'autre malgré toutes les missions qui les séparaient. Il devait lui faire confiance. Mais c'était dur. Car juste devant lui, Temari discutait et riait avec Shikamaru. Ils rayonnaient de bonheur. Le sien s'éteint. Son sourire qui était si radieux quelques minutes auparavant devint tout à coup crispé, très vite suivit d'une flamme de rage ardente qui, peu à peu, envahissait tout son être. Il doutait. Pourquoi? Pourquoi Shikamaru… Temari… _Ensemble_, riant si joyeusement… Tous les deux ensembles… Discutant ensemble…sans lui…seuls…_ensemble_…

Il continua à les observer encore un peu dans l'ombre du poteau dans lequel il s'était caché un peu plus tôt. Il rageait. Il bouillonnait. Son aura meurtrière était tellement intense qu'elle devint palpable, éloignant tous ces pauvres villageois terrorisés. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que cette personne avec de plus que lui, hein? Rien. N'était-il plus parfait que son rival de cœur? N'était pas plus doué et plus fort que cette personne? Pourquoi l'amour de sa vie discutait avec une personne pareille? Sans lui? Pourquoi? Ils ne sortaient plus ensemble pourtant. Tout cela l'énervait.

Pendant qu'il dérivait dans toutes ses théories les plus farfelues et les plus stupides les unes que les autres, Kiba ne vit pas immédiatement que le «couple» sortait de son champ de vision. Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux droits devant lui pour les épier, il vit avec horreur qu'ils rentraient dans un établissement, ou plus précisément, un restaurant très chic et coté en ce moment. Un…restaurant? Chic et coté de surcroit? Encore, si c'était seulement Ichiraku mais…celui là… Non… Ils avaient…un rendez-vous? Et lui alors? C'était impossible. Pourquoi quand c'était lui qui proposait d'y aller, c'était toujours un non catégorique? Ils finissaient toujours à Ichiraku ou dans le restaurant de yakiniku (Viande grillé). C'est qu'ils ne coulaient pas sur l'or mais une fois de temps en temps ne faisait pas de mal à personne. Se faire un peu plaisir était aussi très important. En plus, il était sûr, rien que pour l'énerver encore plus, ils avaient l'air de très bien s'amuser sans lui. Non…ne dite pas que…qu'ils ressortent vraiment ensemble! Et en cachette en plus! Non… Tout mais pas ça! Il ne le voulait pas!

Une fois sortie du restaurant, après un bon moment, un long moment, un très long moment, tellement qu'il cru dormir sur place, il les suivit, tout en étant rongé par la jalousie, jusqu'à la sortie du village. Enfin ils allaient se séparer. Après il irait s'expliquer avec sa tendre moitié. Et là! Le coup de théâtre! Le coup de grâce! La pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Le plus grand cauchemar qu'il ait jamais connu. Temari embrasse Shikamaru sur la joue. Pourquoi aussi longtemps? Il rêvait, là, c'était sûr et certain. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai! C'était impossible!

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il craquait. Il n'en supporterait pas d'avantage. Il courut jusqu'à eux et prit violemment le bras de la personne qu'il aimait et regarda froidement l'adversaire. Il devait montrer qu'il était toujours là et que cette personne lui appartenait et à personne d'autre. Personne ne pouvait volait l'être qui lui était cher!

- Que… ne put seulement dire Temari tout en regardant Kiba étonné, les yeux ronds.

- Kiba…? Dit surpris, Shikamaru.

- Il est à moi! Je ne le céderai à personne, alors n'y touche pas! Shikamaru est à moi! Continua de répéter Kiba devant sa plus grande rivale et devant les gardes qui profitait du spectacle.

Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle là? Voler le petit ami des autres… Elle était son ex! Pas sa petite amie! C'était _lui_, son petit ami…et puis, ce maudit flemmard gêné…et heureux en plus de cela! Pourquoi? Pourquoi souriait-il ainsi dans un moment pareil?

- Et tu es heureux de me tromper en plus? Et bah bravo Shikamaru! Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi!

Shikamaru s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et de sourire suite à cette réplique pour dévisager son petit ami. La surprise passée, il regarda Kiba le plus sérieusement du monde, droit dans les yeux de l'ami des canins, sans aucun détour, avec une mine aussi rarement sérieuse que celle qu'il affichait en ce moment.

- Tu as vraiment pensé que je te trompais? Avec Temari en plus? Mais tu me prends pour qui là? Je croyais que tu me faisais quand même un peu plus confiance que ça Kiba. Tu me déçois beaucoup. Rétorqua Shikamaru, déçu.

- Quoi? S'égosilla le canin. Mais c'est toi qui reste toute la journée avec cette Temari. Un jour de congé! Notre jour de congé! En plus, tu l'emmènes dans ce restaurant alors que tu n'as jamais voulu y aller avec moi!

- D'abord, argumenta calmement le Nara, vérifie tes sources avant de me critiquer. Je suis libre seulement l'après-midi aujourd'hui. D'accord? Ensuite, c'est parce qu'on avait encore, comme d'habitude, du travail en retard à faire terminer ensemble. C'est pour cela qu'on est allé manger dans ce restaurant là, en particulier. Il y a la salle climatisée et ils nous laissent rester autant qu'on veut parce qu'on est ambassadeur de Konoha et Suna. En plus, comme elle a perdu un pari, c'est elle qui a payé tout le repas. Tu n'as quand même pas cru que j'allais gaspiller de l'argent dans un restaurant aussi cher, et surtout pour une femme stupide comme elle.

- La femme stupide, tu sais ce qu'elle te dit tête d'ananas? C'est toi qui t'es goinfré à l'intérieur je te signale. Répliqua Temari silencieuse jusqu'ici.

- Parce que c'est toi qui payait bien sûr. Je n'allais pas me priver pour tes beaux yeux.

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi galant qu'autrefois mon cher et tendre Shikamaru. Dit ironiquement la blonde.

- Mais alors… commença Kiba désorienté.

- Quoi? Tu as vraiment cru que je m'étais remis avec cette folle furieuse? Soupira Shikamaru las, en désignant Temari du doigt.

- Qui voudrait se remettre avec toi, espèce de flemmard? Reprit la blonde.

- Je…je…

Se faisant honte à lui même, Kiba s'enfuit en courant avec un Akamaru qui couinait derrière lui pour le rattraper. Son maitre était l'un des ninjas les plus forts mais il n'était pas très doué au niveau sentimental. Il était un débutant comme tout le monde. C'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux alors il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, comme tout le monde au commencement. Honte à lui même, le jeune Inuzuka continua sa course effrénée dans les rues marchandes jusqu'à ce qu'une boutique tout particulièrement attira son attention. Si voyante et éclatante, ni trop petit ni trop grand, il trouvera sans doute son bonheur là-dedans. Il s'arrêta devant celle-ci et l'observa de plus près. Intéressant. Il pouvait peut-être le faire… C'était vrai qu'il y avait vaguement pensé récemment, mais…aussi tôt? N'était-il pas justement en train de précipiter les choses? N'était-ce pas un peu trop rapide pour eux? Il se dirigea vers elle, hésita, recula, avança, hésita une fois de plus et se décida. Il entra dans la boutique d'un pied ferme. Pendant ce temps, le pauvre canin qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son maitre pour s'arrêter ainsi sans le prévenir, bouchant le chemin, continua sa course jusqu'au poteau électrique en face un peu plus loin.

Kiba ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était complètement paralysé devant un ennemi redoutable. Le vendeur avait un sourire qui allait l'embobiner à coup sûr. Les articles étaient si scintillants, suppliant presque son futur acheteur de le choisir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Si au moins il y avait une fille pour l'aider… Non! Il secoua sa tête. Il devait choisir le cadeau lui-même parmi cette centaine d'article exposé sinon cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Il n'aurait alors aucun mérite. Allez! Un petit effort… Il devait le trouver, ce fameux cadeau. Il le devait! Mais…qu'est-ce qui lui plairait ou ne lui plairai pas? Il s'énerva et se frotta vigoureusement la tête tout en lâchant un petit cri de désespoir. Il y en avait tellement. Il devait prendre son temps et réfléchir posément. Il fixa chaque vitrine de la boutique, une par une, comme aspiré par chaque objet à l'intérieur, comme une nouvelle torture de plus à subir. Que devait-il faire? Ce n'était pas vraiment leur genre de…surtout pour des ninjas…

Soudain, une ampoule s'alluma dans son esprit. Il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle, l'objet de ses rêves devant les yeux. C'était sûr, avec ça, elle ne lui volera plus jamais _son_ petit ami, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, mais surtout elle. Enfin, tout à heure, c'était lui qui avait mis les pieds dans le plat, et pas qu'un petit pas… C'est pour cela qu'il avait besoin de se faire pardonner. Sa décision était prise! Il était un homme un vrai! Il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Il gonfla son torse rempli de virilité, de courage et de détermination. Il courut jusqu'au comptoir, quémanda l'objet tant désiré au vendeur au air de gay et claqua tout son salaire à l'intérieur. Après tout, il pouvait bien s'offrir quelque folie de temps en temps. Oui, enfin, s'il pouvait éviter les clins d'œil de la part du vendeur au passage… Il en avait encore des sueurs froides…

Il marchait dans la rue et soupira. Voilà déjà deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu son petit ami. Non, il ne lui manquait pas du tout, mais…c'était assez étrange. Habituellement, il le collait dès qu'il le pouvait et là, rien. Il soupira et tourna au coin de la rue. Il déambulait je-ne-sais-où, vagabondait. Mais ce qui le tracassait, c'était qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Et il avait eu la confirmation qu'il n'était pas en mission en ce moment, enfin, en mission à l'extérieur du village. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bon sang? Il était introuvable. Il soupira profondément, ce qui était une habitude chez lui. Il l'avait peut-être été un peu dur avec lui la dernière fois… C'était vrai que vu les circonstances… Non… C'était quand même Kiba qui avait douté de lui en premier. Il l'avait bien cherché! Mais…il avait beau le chercher partout, il ne le trouvait nulle part. Que faire? Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se rendre à son air de repos favori. C'était vraiment trop galère de jouer à cache-cache à leur âge. C'était ridicule. Enfantin. Il soupira pour la énième fois avant d'aller se reposer pour de bon. Il était fatigué. Il en avait marre. C'était à son petit ami à le trouver et non l'inverse. Après tout, c'était lui qui était en faute et pas lui. Il allait rester là à regarder les nuages jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une meilleur idée. Manque de chance pour lui, une fille galère et particulièrement collante venait de l'embarquer dans une autre histoire… Elle est vraiment galère cette vie…

Un peu plus loin dans le village, sur le terrain d'entrainement, Kiba et Akamaru étaient tous les deux assis par terre, a se morfondre tout en essayant de trouver une idée pour le jeune Inuzuka. Le pauvre… Voilà bientôt deux semaines que son maitre restait là, à réfléchir. Il réfléchissait tellement que son cerveau chauffait et laissait une légère odeur de grillé tout autour de lui… C'était assez désagréable pour lui mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait? C'était son maitre après tout.

- Dis Akamaru…

- …, Akamaru releva sa tête vers son maitre.

- Tu n'aurais pas une idée pour moi? Demanda Kiba désespéré.

- …, le chien couina et mis sa patte devant ses yeux avant de se vautrer par terre.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Ce n'est pas toi qui irais demander une chose pareille au chien d'en face. Oh! Excuse-moi, tu n'es pas gay toi, je veux dire, à une chienne du coin… Il faudrait peut-être que…que je m'entraine…non? Mais c'est ridicule, non? Aussi ridicule que de se parler à soi-même devant sa glace dans sa chambre en imaginant son aimé en face de lui pour s'entraîner à lui parler sans bégayer, embrasser son oreiller en pensant à celui qu'on aime, ou serrer une peluche en le nommant par le nom de celui qu'on aime, collectionner la plupart des choses qu'il a touché ou qui lui a appartenu auparavant qui ne soit pas périssable, en décomposition possible ou encore ayant une très mauvaise odeur, sauf bien sûr, des vieilles chaussettes à condition qu'ils soient dans une boites hermétique, et propres de préférences, et d'autres affaires personnelles du quotidien, le traquer comme un stalker derrière un poteau électrique, les clôtures, sous les toitures ou dans les plafonds, ou bien encore respirer son odeur à plus de trois kilomètres de loin… Oui bon, je me tais. Je n'en ai fait que la moitié de ce que j'ai énuméré, d'accord? Je n'ai pas fait tout cela. Oui enfin…la plupart mais rien de plus! Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point non plus. Je sais me tenir en gentlemen quand même. Je ne vais pas me jeter à ses pieds pour lui supplier de me pardonner…

Kiba rougit fortement en pensant à ce qu'il avait osé faire et se dit que cela ne pouvait être pire que tout ce qu'il avait énuméré quelque instant plus tôt. Il se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait l'épier ou le surprendre dans une position gênante ou embarrassante. A droite. Personne. A gauche. Personne. Tout était ok. Bon… Il devait s'entrainer. Oui, il le devait… Il respira bien fort, se redressa et se mit en face d'Akamaru pour commencer. Son chien, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, se mit en position assise et attendit les répliques.

- Bon alors euh… Je commence par dire quoi? Se dit Kiba à haute voix tout en se grattant la tête. Euh… Shika! Veux-tu m'épouser? Non… C'est trop banal. Il faut plus original, sinon il va croire que je lis trop de manga et trop de série à l'eau de rose… Shikamaru, aurais-tu l'honneur de… Pas ça non plus, ça ne me ressemble pas, c'est trop formel… Nara Shikamaru, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me faire l'honneur de… C'est encore plus formel que tout à l'heure! C'est pire! Il y a bien quelque chose que je puisse dire sans pour autant me ridiculiser… Mince! Alors, euh… Shika-chéri! Beurk! Il fit la grimace, l'air de vomir ses tripes. Non, ça craint trop! Je me dégoute moi-même. C'est trop…trop! Voilà! Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Hors de question. Je vais finir par lui ressembler à cette dinde aux airbags géants. Cela me rappelle de trop mauvais souvenir. Bon… Formule suivante! Allez! Courage! Shika-chan! Non! Cria le jeune homme, horrifié par lui-même. On dirait sa mère… Quel horreur… Bon, tant pis, je reste sur Shika. C'est plus simple. Ensuite…je…

Kiba baissa son regard et vit son chien le regarder avec un drôle d'air. Bon…ce n'était qu'un chien ninja, mais quand même. Où était le respect pour son maître? Il y avait quand même des limites à ne pas dépasser. Ne devait-il pas l'aider au lieu de se moquer de lui?

- Quoi? Vas-y! Montre-moi comment tu fais alors au lieu de te moquer de moi! Tu ne peux pas, hein? C'est parce que tu es incapable de le faire! Ria à son tour Kiba. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n'es qu'un chien qui passe son temps à courir après les papillons et à s'entraîner avec moi aux techniques ninjas. Sinon, tu n'es qu'un chien ordinaire géant.

L'Inuzuka reprit sa respiration et fit une pose théâtrale. Après avoir lancé un regard envers son chien pour qu'il ne rie pas, il commença.

- Ensuite…comme ça?

Il fit la pose classique, un genou à terre, les mains tendues vers le haut avec une boite dans les mains et un Shikamaru imaginaire en face de lui. Il attendit quelque seconde, le temps de s'imaginer effectivement dans cette position. Non. Il devait y avoir autre chose moins ridicule…

- Où peut-être comme ça?

Il se releva, fit tour sur lui-même, une rose dans la bouche. Il fit un ou deux pas reprit du tango et tendit la rose avec sa main droite et un regard séducteur et un sourire irrésistible. Il 'était plein de confiance. Il prit quelque seconde, et se dit que c'était encore plus ridicule.

- Ou bien comme ça? Shika, j'ai toujours…

Depuis le début, Akamaru somnolait et baillait en attendant que son maitre ait fini de se ridiculiser. Soudain, le chien se réveilla et aboya de toutes ses forces. Il tira ensuite un pan du vêtement de son maitre avec ses dents, enfin ses crocs, comme quand il était petit. Celui-ci, qui n'avait rien vu, le rejeta, pensant qu'il voulait seulement le gêner. Il essaya de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur ce qu'il faisait pour la énième fois. D'ailleurs…d'où sortait cette rose rouge dans sa bouche? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Apparut comme par magie…

- Yo, je te retrouve enfin Ki…

Le maitre des ombres vit enfin son petit ami mais celui-ci vire d'un bleu très inquiétant à un rouge explosif en passant par toutes les couleurs en le voyant. Pourquoi? Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva assit par terre, entrain de se faire crier dessus pour quelque chose dont il ne savait même pas pourquoi. C'était incompréhensible même pour un génie au QI de 200 comme lui. Il n'osa même pas soupirer d'agacement devant un tel énervement, pour ne pas aggraver sa situation. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué enfin? Des fois, franchement, cet homme qui lui servait de petit ami était encore plus incompréhensible que Naruto.

Pendant ce temps, une nouvelle fois mort de honte, Kiba prit les jambes à son cou, avec son chien derrière lui entrain de couiner, encore une fois. Combien de fois encore allait-il devoir faire cela? Plus jamais, espéra le désespéré ami des chiens. Ses nerfs n'allaient pas le supporter très longtemps. Il n'était déjà pas très doué, mais là, il n'était vraiment pas doué. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat! Il était juste amoureux, c'est tout. Un jour, il réussirait, quand il serait prêt, il réussirait. Justement, il devait aller chercher sa nouvelle mission qui l'attendait. Enfin, il l'espérait. Le temps de calmer ses nerfs, de réfléchir calmement, rien de mieux que de se défouler sur les ennemis. D'ailleurs, voilà déjà en vu la tour administrative.

Quelques jours plus tard, après son retour au village, Kiba s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre couché sur le sol avec Akamaru couché par terre. Il était courbé sur lui-même. Il déprima vraiment cette fois en réalisant sa propre nullité. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y arrivait pas? Même en parlant à lui-même il n'arrivait à aucun résultat.

Il regarda sa bague de plus près. C'était un simple anneau en or, ni trop gros ni trop fin pour gêner les missions. Juste la bonne taille, que ce soit pour un homme ou pour une femme. En plus c'était le moins cher de la boutique. Il soupira. Avait-il fait le bon choix? Le mariage, ce n'était pas rien, surtout un mariage homosexuel, c'était pour la vie toute cette histoire. Bon, côté pratique, cela allierait leur famille pour de bon mais ils ne pourraient pas avoir d'enfant. Et dieu seul sait combien il adorait les enfants. Il jouait souvent avec eux quand il en avait le temps. Et puis, les chiots aussi, c'était des enfants, animal certes, mais des enfants quand même. Lui-même en était un grand avec Akamaru, toujours fourrés ensemble, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il les aimait tant les enfants. Il sourit une seconde avant de le perdre tout suite. De plus, leurs techniques seraient sans doute perdues s'il adoptait plus tard, ce qui serait alors mauvais pour le village. Mais d'un autre côté, s'ils ne se mariaient pas, ils auraient chacun leur fiancée ou chacun une femme à leur côté, et ça, s'était hors de question. Ils s'aimaient. C'était un fait. Donc c'était une raison de plus pour se marier. Bon, mis à part la descendance qui était un problème épineux, ils pouvaient toujours se débrouiller d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pensant à tout cela, Kiba se redressa un peu, secoua vigoureusement sa tête puis reprend confiance, les yeux pétillants d'énergie. Il devait se reprendre! Il n'était pas du genre à réfléchir sur l'avenir! Alors au diable l'avenir, seul le présent comptait à partir de maintenant. Il avait décidé de demander la main de Shikamaru en mariage alors il le ferait!

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Shikamaru avait toujours le don de le trouver n'importe où… Et puis il n'était pas du genre à faire un bruit d'enfer en arrivant comme certain alors c'était facile à reconnaître. Kiba prit une inspiration et se jeta à l'eau. Voilà enfin l'occasion qu'il attendait, calme et tranquille comme il l'espérait. Un petit effort et il serait bientôt au paradis.

- Tu sais… Cela fait assez longtemps que l'on se connait tous les deux…depuis l'académie… Tu restais toujours dans ton coin mais je te connaissais déjà. Tu étais…spécial. Kiba continue en riant un peu. Bon, je ne peux pas te dire que je suis tombé amoureux de toi tout de suite, c'est faux, c'est venu après, mais… Voilà quoi… Juste pour dire ça. Enfin, tu te démarquais un peu des autres… Désolé, je suis assez maladroit là je dis n'importe quoi. Donc, je vais faire bref et… Bref… Je…je t'aime alors…veux-tu m'épouser?

Kiba rougit légèrement, gêné de sa demande si soudaine et se retourna doucement, timidement, pour voir la personne si chère à son cœur, celle qu'il aimait tant. Il ouvrit les yeux, près à l'affronter en face à face. Il devait voir sa réaction. Son cœur rata un battement en ne voyant personne. Pourquoi? Il avait pourtant bien entendu des pas. Il tourna sa tête à droite et à gauche et ne vit personne. Il était assez sensible au petit bruit ainsi qu'à l'odeur des gens à cause de ses sens surdéveloppés. Il en était sûr. Il avait bien entendu des petits pas léger…si familier, un peu timide mais doux. Timide? Mais… Shikamaru n'était pas timide du tout, loin de là. La douceur non plus, il ne la connaissait pas, ou très peu. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps d'être gentil. Il ne faisait pas un bruit de bourrin mais il lâchait toujours ses galères, par-ci par-là, ce genre de chose facilement reconnaissable. Il réfléchit un instant et eut une révélation, sans doute la pensée la plus intelligente et la plus cohérente de la journée. Si ce n'était pas à son Shikamaru à qui il avait fait sa demande en mariage… A qui l'avait-il fait alors? Le ninja baissa son regard et vit à terre sa coéquipière toute rouge tombé une fois encore dans les pommes. Paniqué, il se jeta sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore? Il la secoua.

- Hinata! Hinata! Répond-moi! Je suis désolé! Je ne parlais pas à toi! Hinata! Réveille-toi! Excuse-moi! Hinata!

Le lendemain, Kiba marchait dans la grande avenue marchande, la tête baissée. Quel idiot il faisait! Faire sa demande à Hinata au lieu de Shikamaru. Comment avait-il pu faire une telle erreur? Lui, le grand Kiba Inuzuka, appartenant à la famille canine du village, maitre des chiens, n'avait pas pensé à vérifier l'odeur du nouveau venu. Il lâcha un soupire à en fendre le cœur. Il jouait avec sa boite en velours dans sa poche, planifiant le prochain plan pour pouvoir demander à Shikamaru sa main sans qu'il ne se fasse rejeter. Il soupira profondément encore une fois et releva la tête pour voir son petit ami à l'autre bout de la rue. En plus de cela, il approchait dangereusement. Il paniqua et se retourna vers le poteau électrique. Et oui, encore lui. Il avait appris à se connaitre depuis quelque temps, tout comme Naruto qui lui apprenait à connaître les murs du village. Il stressa et ferma ses yeux très forts, aussi fort qu'il serrait sa petite boite fragile. Boite? Mais oui! C'était cela! Il pouvait la faire maintenant! C'était l'occasion rêvé! Maintenant! Tant pis pour ses textes, il y aurait que de l'improvisation. Il fera juste parler son cœur embrouillé d'émotion, mais ce n'était pas grave. Du moment que son message passait, qu'il se faisait comprendre. Oui, c'était une excellente idée cela. Il était si fier de lui. Il sourit.

Le jeune Inuzuka se gonfla de courage et de détermination. Il se convainquit lui-même de faire ce qu'il devait faire de sa bague depuis un bon bout de temps et attendit le moment opportun. Tout misait sur son timing. C'était important. Et cette fois, il mettrait toute la chance de son côté. Il renifla l'air environnant, triant un peu les odeurs, et écouta les bruits de pas de son compagnon pour savoir à quel moment il allait passer à côté de lui, à quel moment lui parler, l'arrêter. Le timing! Le timing! Il respira un bon coup. Tout devait être parfait cette fois. Il devait réussir. Il essaya de faire une pose cool, jouant avec l'ombre du poteau et son air de poseur charmeur dragueur. Une fois assez près, il commença à débiter son texte improvisé.

- Shikamaru! J'ai une chose de très important à te dire. Je t'ai un peu délaissé depuis quelques jours mais il s'est passé quelque chose en moi. J'y ai pas mal réfléchit ces derniers temps et j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je veux que tu m'appartiennes entièrement, que ce soit ton corps, ton cœur ou même sur les papiers alors, je… Kiba prit sa respiration. Shikamaru! Veux-tu m'épouser et faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes?

Kiba se retourna tout sourire, sûr de le trouver ému. Il se retourna et…personne. Il se tourna et se retourna. Personne. Non seulement il avait perdu son sourire mais il avait aussi perdu sa pose. Il chercha des yeux son aimé qui était déjà à l'autre bout de la rue, bien loin de lui. Choqué, il tomba par terre et pleura son impuissance, formant une jolie flaque de larmes. Il se noyait dedans, laissant son désespoir prendre le dessus. Si près du but pourtant… Encore un échec. Il était vraiment nul. Akamaru, à côté, se coucha à une distance assez modeste et posa ses pattes sur ses yeux pour ne pas voir cette horrible scène où son maitre se ridiculisait devant tout le monde, et couina.

Soudain, un petit garçon qui tenait la main de sa mère approcha prudemment de Kiba avec un bâton et le planta avec. Il se retourna vers sa mère, complètement fasciné et heureux de sa trouvaille.

- Maman! Maman! Regarde! Il y a un garçon qui fond dans la rue!

- Chut! Ne regarde pas! Gronda la mère en accélérant le pas.

Le lendemain midi, pas totalement remis de sa défaite de la veille, Kiba décida d'aller parler avec Naruto. C'était sans doute la pire idée qu'il n'eut jamais eu mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Et puis, ce garçon était tellement bête qu'il ne savait toujours pas qu'il sortait avec Shikamaru alors que le village tout entier était déjà au courant pour eux. Et puis, il aurait peut-être un peu de chance, cet idiot croirait sans doute qu'il était amoureux d'une fille. Non, c'était même sûr et certain.

Le maître d'Akamaru s'approcha d'Ichiraku, pratiquement sûr de trouver le ninja blond là-bas et comble du destin, il tomba sur son futur mari. Enfin, il était un peu tôt pour le dire mais c'était un peu plus classe de dire cela. Cela donnait un meilleur effet que petit ami, amant, partenaire, compagnon. Enfin, revenons à nos moutons.

L'homme aux échecs multiples se cacha immédiatement à la vue de la personne qu'il voulait le moins et le plus voir à ce moment là parmi tous les autres. Il avait le cœur battant la chamade, la main sur le cœur pour le calmer, le visage de couleur rouge cramoisi enflammé. Il s'insulta lui-même de réagir comme une jeune fille amoureuse à sens unique. Une fois de plus, il soupira son impuissance. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison de ressentir cela. Entre lui et son Shikamaru, c'était réciproque, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi était-il si hésitant et si timide? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Bon! Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire sa déclaration de mariage devant tout ce monde! Naruto, Ayame, le chef, tous les clients autres que Shikamaru… Et dans l'un des restaurants les plus populaires de surcroit! Hors de question! Comment faire? Enfin, avec un peu de chance, il aurait une réponse positive, et il serait enfin temps de mettre cette andouille de blondin au courant de leur histoire. Son regard vagabonda de gauche à droite, dans les alentours et dans le ciel à la recherche de la petite idée, aussi quelconque soit elle. Soudain, l'idée originale, géniale, le frappa à l'esprit. Il sourit et partit dans le sens opposé du restaurant de ramen.

Pendant ce temps, au comptoir de l'échoppe, Shikamaru discutait, ou plutôt, écoutait depuis une heure, Naruto parler de sa si formidable aventure avec Sakura. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble que récemment et cet idiot était plus qu'euphorique à cette idée. Il s'en vantait à tout le monde. C'était fatiguant et galère.

- Et après, Sakura m'a dit que…

Le jeune Nara supporta sa torture auditive le temps de terminer son bol de ramen le plus rapidement possible. Il lâcha un «galère» marmonné. Il y avait tout de même des limites à la niaiserie. Ce n'était pas possible de l'être à ce point. Ils étaient là, depuis une heure à occuper la place. Tous les autres clients avaient déjà fuit le stand. Il lâcha un soupire à en fendre l'âme. Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette torture déjà? Ah oui… Naruto avait promis de lui en payer un. Il aurait été mieux pour lui de refuser. Ca y est. Il avait terminé. Il se leva, s'excusa auprès de Naruto et se leva pour partir. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepté d'écouter ce jeune imbécile heureux? Au moins un qui était heureux. Depuis combien de temps déjà son petit ami l'évitait-il? Il n'était pas du genre à s'en faire pour si peu mais cette fois ci, il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers son sanctuaire, son lieu sacré, son antre, son air de repos. Bref! Là où il pouvait observer ses nuages, tranquille pour digérer tout ce qu'il avait mangé.

De l'autre côté, sur le toit d'une maison derrière le restaurant, Kiba attacha bien solidement sa corde et l'attacha à ses pieds. Il fit un nœud impossible à défaire, tout fier. C'était une idée géniale, originale, parfaite pour faire une demande en mariage. Il se releva d'un saut et prit sa respiration. L'air était frais, revigorant. Il y avait peu de vent, peu de bruit, à l'heure où il était, les clients étaient partie. Seul Shikamaru restait. Il n'y avait plus que lui et l'échoppe à ses pieds. Il y avait peut-être de la chance dans l'air. Tout était parfait. Il compta jusqu'à trois et sauta dans le vide.

Malheureusement pour lui, la corde fut trop courte et il rebondit une fois avant d'être pendu par les pieds dans le vide, accroché comme un imbécile contre la paroi. Il remonta le long du mur à pied grâce à son chakra et recommença, avec une corde plus longue bien sûr. Il se jura de réussir cette fois. Impossible à manquer. Il sauta pieds joints et fit son saut de l'ange. Soudain, pendant son vol, il vit Shikamaru partir. Trop occupé à essayer d'attire son attention, il ne vit pas le toit de l'échoppe de ramen arriver. Il s'était tellement agité dans tous les sens qu'il avait perdu tout équilibre, déjà pas très stable, et se prit la toiture en pleine figure. Résultat, il s'écrasa dans le restaurant et le détruisit entièrement.

Complètement sonné, Kiba se releva, chancelant, le bras levé son amour qui partait sans rien avoir entendu. Finirait-il sa vie de façon aussi misérable? Il essaya de rattraper son cher et tendre, mais manque de chance, il se fit attraper par le cuisinier qui lui faisait la morale. Il avait détruit son restaurant tout entier. Comment allait-il le rembourser? Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de payer depuis son dernier achat très couteux.

- Tu as failli tuer ma fille! Meurtrier! Assassin! Ma fille! Ma pauvre fille chérie! Ayame! Tu vas bien? Répond-moi! Il faut que tu restes en vie! Ayame! Espèce de vaurien! Délinquant! Rend-moi mon restaurant! Ma fille! Cria le chef tout en secouant Kiba comme un prunier.

- Chef… Ayame va bien, dit tout bas Naruto sur le côté, voulant éviter d'être à la place de son pauvre camarade.

- Ouh… Pu seulement gémir Akamaru à côté des décombres.

Après avoir vidé son portefeuille, déjà vide par son dernier achat, et fait la plus grande partie des réparations de suite, Kiba réussit enfin à s'échapper des mains de son bourreau restaurateur à la nuit tombée. Il courut à en perdre haleine et à en avoir les jambes lourdes comme du béton jusqu'à l'autre bout du village, loin du restaurant, afin d'être le plus loin possible du marteau et des clous, ses plus grands ennemis depuis quelques heures.

Après une semaine de réparation obligatoire au risque de mourir sous une casserole et cuit aux petits oignons, Kiba se libéra enfin de ses corvées et déambula une nouvelle fois dans la rue. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de cette situation de ces échecs. Il soupira de fatigue cette fois. Une dernière fois, rien qu'une dernière fois… Après, il laisserait tout tomber.

Le destin s'acharnait-il contre lui ou bien était-il avec lui? Une nouvelle occasion se présentait devant lui. Quelle idée stupide allait-il encore sortir cette fois? Sa dernière chance. Il devait la saisir. Dieu était de son côté. Soudain, il eut une idée. Son Shikamaru discutait avec un petit garçon. Il avait l'air robuste donc ça irait. Alors…pourquoi pas? Ce n'était pas sur lui que les problèmes allaient tomber s'il ne donnait pas lui même la bague mais sur le petit garçon bien robuste et en bonne santé. Il sourit. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre à présent. Et il n'allait plus devoir payer quoi que ce soit. Une fois la discussion terminée, l'homme qui attirait la malchance intercepta le jeune garçon.

- Eh petit! Viens ici une seconde.

Le petit garçon se méfia du sourire de celui qui l'avait intercepté. Mais après avoir bien insisté, le petit garçon avança vers Kiba qui sortit une boite de sa poche. Il la mit entre ses mains.

- Donne ça au garçon de tout à l'heure, celui avec qui tu parlais, s'il te plaît.

- Et pourquoi monsieur? Demanda le petit garçon, toujours méfiant.

- En échange… Euh… Tiens! Prend ça! De l'argent pour t'acheter des bonbons avec. D'accord? Prend ça et va donner la boite au monsieur. Puis se dit à lui-même en pensant, heureusement que j'avais encore une pièce qui trainait dans un de mes pantalons… Merci maman de ne jamais toucher à mes affaires. Elle m'aurait tout pris sans jamais me rendre la moindre pièce…

- Merci monsieur!

- Ouais, c'est ça. Allez! Va donner au monsieur. Pressa Kiba.

Le jeune garçon prit l'argent et la boite noir puis s'en alla en courant vers le «monsieur de tout à l'heure». Kiba suit le discrètement possible le garçon, derrière son éternel poteau avec qui il avait appris à faire plus ample connaissance que depuis récemment. Bien sûr, caché son énorme chien derrière un poteau, c'était une autre historie, mais bon, hein, nous ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie. Bref! Cette fois ci, c'était vraiment un coup de pouce du destin, il en était sûr. Un échec maintenant l'anéantirait. Il allait réussir cette fois. Il devait y croire. Il releva la tête pour voir la surprise marquer le visage de son cher Shikamaru. Il en était si impatient. Sa tête toute souriante se décomposa soudain en horreur. Mais quel idiot ce gamin! Quelle surprise, quelle choc quand il vit le gamin donner sa bague à…Lee! Rock Lee! Il était… Il y avait forcement quelque chose. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il parlait tout à l'heure. Non… C'était impossible. Et s'il avait été caché par Shikamaru et que le gamin avait effectivement parlé à Lee? A l'un des ninjas les plus moches du village! Il avait demandé la main du ninja le plus horrible de sa génération… Le choc le paralysa. Il devait empêcher cela. Kiba fit de grand signe pour dire au garçon qu'il s'était trompé mais celui lui sourit et lui vit le signe que tout était ok. Non! Il avait mal compris et confia sa bague pour Shikamaru au fauve de Konoha avant de filer en vitesse chez le marchand de bonbon.

Kiba eut la plus grande peur de sa vie. Non. Il vit la plus grand horreur de sa vie! Il n'avait encore jamais vu une telle horreur, un Lee métamorphosé, énamouré, les lèvres quémandant un baiser, des cœurs à la place des yeux… Le maître d'Akamaru courra comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il allait mourir. Non…parce que sa vie en dépensait! Il y en avait de quoi, sinon, il finirait sa vie avec un monstre vert plutôt qu'avec son amour de flemmard. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plus de chance? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il contre lui?

Après plusieurs heures de course effrénée à travers le village, utilisant chaque recoin possible pour se cacher, prendre chaque raccourci et user d'une subtile technique pour dérober, ou plutôt récupérer, son trésor, il s'écroula de fatigue et de lassitude par terre, complètement désespéré. Il se retourna sur le dos et resta couché. Akamaru, pour l'accompagner, l'imita. Insatisfait, le maitre se retourna sur le ventre, très vite suivit de son chien. Toujours pas de position confortable satisfaisante, Kiba repris sa position sur le dos tout en soupirant, gigotant, gémissant son impuissance et sa malchance. Voulant éviter un nouveau changement de position, son fidèle ami le canin le consola avec sa grosse patte sur le ventre du maitre, ce qui, par la même occasion, empêcha un nouveau retournement. L'Inuzuka en avait marre. Pourquoi était-ce aussi dure? Une simple demande en mariage virait à la catastrophe à chaque tentative. Il abandonnait. Il laissait tout tomber. Il caressa la patte de son animal blanc pour le remercier et ferma les yeux. Finalement pour lui, il n'y avait rien de mieux que les animaux pour lui tenir compagnie. Pas de parole inutile ni de problèmes sentimentaux, juste des amis.

- Akamaru… Tu es lourd…, finit par dire Kiba en souriant légèrement.

Au loin, dans une partie du village, dans la demeure des Nara, Shikamaru réfléchissait à Kiba et à pourquoi il l'évitait depuis quelque temps. Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Il ne voulait pas bouger du canapé où il était si confortablement installé. Il regarda son père assis sur le fauteuil d'à côté, lisant le journal.

- Shika! La porte! Cria la mère depuis la cuisine.

- Lequel? Demanda les deux Shika, Shikaku et Shikamaru.

Les deux hommes ne voulaient pas bouger de leur place si confortable, aussi flemmard l'un que l'autre. Comme on le disait souvent, tel père tel fils. Il suffisait d'attendre un peu. S'ils ne se levaient pas, alors l'étranger allait bien finir par partir, pensant que personne n'était à la maison, non? Quand tout à côté, ils furent obligés de se redresser en entendant leur porte d'entrée se faire défoncer par un inconnu, ou plutôt, par une inconnue.

- Où il est? Cria une voix de femme, violente et forte. Sale gosse tu vas voir!

L'inconnue se révéla en entrant dans le salon. Elle observa la pièce et fixa tour à tour les deux hommes. Elle trouva la personne qu'elle cherchait depuis seulement une dizaine de minutes et s'en approcha dangereusement, aussi dangereux qu'un prédateur. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire dans la délicatesse. C'était presque contre nature pour elle. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que la force brute pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle souleva sa proie d'un coup, aussi facilement qu'un simple sac à patate, ce qui d'ailleurs, était sa position actuellement sur son kidnappeur, ou plutôt, kidnappeuse.

- Eh mais… Commença la victime.

- Tais-toi et suis-moi morveux! Coupa aussitôt le ravisseur.

Shikaku ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire face à l'enlèvement de son propre fils sous ses yeux et surtout, dans sa maison, dans son salon. Il fit un pas vers celle qui avait été son amie autrefois mais fut très vite arrêter par un chien. Ce chien qui lui avait causé tellement de malheur par le passé. Il détestait vraiment ce chien Inuzuka. Akamaru était gentil mais celui là, non. Sa maitresse était parfois sympathique avec lui mais ce chien, c'était une autre histoire. Cette fois ci, il ne pouvait pas sauver son fils. Il pouvait essayer d'utiliser son ombre mais par ses expériences, il savait que ce chien avait toujours été plus rapide que lui. Combien de combat ont-il eu lieu entre eux, entre l'homme et la bête? Il fixa son ennemi. Il ne le savait plus. Rien à faire. Contre n'importe qui, il aurait pu faire quelque chose, mais contre ce chien… Cette femme était la mère de Kiba Inuzuka, la femme la plus effrayante du clan Inuzuka, ainsi que son chien.

- Désolé Shikamaru mais…face à ce chien, je ne peux rien faire, capitula Shikaku, l'air désolé pour son fils.

- Quoi? Espèce ce père indigne! La maman de Kiba! Reposez-moi par terre! Dit Shikamaru en s'agitant.

- Tu vas venir avec moi et faire quelque chose pour mon idiot de fils! Ordonna la mère Inuzuka.

La mère de Kiba partie sans demander son reste avec sa proie et son chien à ses côtés. Elle fit un salue de la tête à son ami d'enfance et quitta la maison par la sortie la plus proche, c'est-à-dire par la fenêtre du salon, trop petite pour passer avec une personne sur les épaules, et la briser en mille morceaux. A ce moment, la femme du père de Shikamaru sortit de la cuisine pour voir ce qu'était que tout ce vacarme et fut horrifié.

- Shikaku! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela?

- Chérie… Shikamaru a été…par Inuzuka…

- Rattrape-les alors! Fait les payer les dégâts de la maison et ramène notre fils à la maison!

- Mais…le chien…

- Shikaku Nara! Si tu n'y va pas tout de suite retrouver notre fils, je vais…, la femme montra ses ustensiles de cuisine avec son air menaçante.

Le chef du clan Nara ne demanda pas son reste et partit à la poursuite du ravisseur. Il la rattrapa rapidement, enfin, de vu seulement. Deux ou trois mètres les séparaient encore. Une course commença. Il essaya d'accélérer le pas mais son ennemi n'était pas de cet avis et accéléra aussi.

- Rend-moi mon fils!

- J'en ai besoin pour mon fils! Je te le rendrai plus tard!

- Pas question! C'est ma femme qui va me retomber dessus après!

Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru abandonna toute idée de s'enfuir. On ne s'échappait pas comme ça d'un Inuzuka et il en savait quelque chose. Il soupira et regarda son pauvre père qui essayait de les rattraper. Le pauvre… C'est lui qui allait le plus en baver avec sa mère. Enfin, comme il n'était pas en faute, il ne craignait rien. Enfin…jusqu'où irait-il ainsi? Il en avait assez d'être trimbalé à droite à gauche comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Il soupira encore un «galère». Soudain, la mère de son petit ami s'arrêta et le balança sans ménagement par terre. Il se releva doucement, le temps que son père arrive à son niveau. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui parler que sa kidnappeuse lui donna un ordre avant de s'enfuit, le père Nara kidnappé à son tour.

- Avance et tais-toi! Lança-t-elle avant de disparaitre avec le père.

C'est alors qu'Akamaru vit quelqu'un arriver vers eux en marchant lentement. Il lui semblait reconnaitre la silhouette pour l'avoir tant de fois. Il redressa alors ses oreilles et sa tête pour mieux voir. Il renifla. Aucun doute. Il l'observa un moment et prit la décision de se relever pour laisser sa place au nouveau venu. Tout à coup, quelque chose l'appelait. Il ne voulait pas partir, surtout quand son maitre était dans un état pareil. Il voulu rester mais il reçu quelque chose sur la tête puis un bruit. C'était faible mais il avait bien entendu. Il couina et partie droit dans les buissons le plus proche, tête basse.

Pensant que son chien eut une envi pressante pour l'abandonner ainsi, il le laissa partir. Il ferma ses yeux, décidant de dormir pour oublier tous ses malheurs de ses derniers jours. Tout à coup, il ressentit un nouveau poids sur son ventre. Il avait été rapide. Akamaru était-il déjà revenu? Si cela se trouvait, il poursuivait encore un papillon quelconque puis, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas le moment, était revenu vers lui.

- Akamaru… Tu es vraiment lourd…, répéta Kiba pour embêter son chien.

Ce poids se souleva et se transforma en caresse sur son ventre. C'était une caresse un peu maladroite mais elle était si affectueuse et réconfortante. S'il avait été de meilleures humeurs, il l'aurait laissé faire mais là il n'était pas d'humeur. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part. Depuis quand son chien savait-il faire cela? Qui le lui avait appris? Mais il ne voulait pas de réconfort, surtout par son propre chien. Il rejeta alors la source de réconfort et se retourna. L'autre personne, qui n'était pas de cet avis, refit des caresses qui furent une nouvelle fois rejeté.

- Laisse-moi Akamaru.

Agacé par cette attitude de gamin, la personne au si bon cœur s'énerva pour de bon et força l'Inuzuka à se retourner et à le regarder en face, plaqué au sol. Kiba ouvrit grand ses yeux, stupéfait par la présence si soudaine de son petit ami. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'anormal. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il avait essayé de lui parler sans aucun effet, et là, comme par miracle, il était là, en face de lui, enfin, plutôt au dessus de lui. Il était assis sur son ventre, avec ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps, de manière si… Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

- Maintenant, tu arrêtes de bouder et écoute-moi, compris? Je ne te le dirai qu'une seule fois. Ok?

Kiba put seulement hocher la tête devant cet air imposant. Il ne pouvait rien dire quand son Shikamaru était ainsi. Il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose en plus qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire.

- Je suis d'accord. J'accepte. Lâcha tout simplement le flemmard.

- D'accord pour quoi? Accepté quoi? Se questionna Kiba plus pour lui-même que pour Shikamaru.

- Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Tu es idiot de nature comme Naruto ou quoi? S'emporta le manipulateur des ombres. Je t'ai dit que je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois.

Shikamaru soupira et se calma. Il avait en face de lui Kiba, son partenaire, son amant, son petit ami. Comment avait-il fait pour tomber amoureux d'un idiot pareil? Enfin…c'était son idiot à lui donc, ça passait, du moment qu'il n'était pas aussi débile qu'un certain ninja blond aveugle… Il reprit.

- Je suis au courant de ce que tu as essayé de faire ces derniers jours au point de vouloir m'éviter complètement ou me crier dessus pour un rien. Et ce n'est surement pas pour rien que ta mère m'a kidnappé directement chez moi, et sous le nez de mon père en plus pour que je me retrouve ici faisant que mon père, qui pour une fois, bouge un peu, s'est mis à courir pour essayer de me sauver sans succès.

- Hein? Kidnappé? Ma mère? Toi? Hein?

Kiba eut un moment d'absence, le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait compris? Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris? Qui l'avait kidnappé? Sa mère? Mais pourquoi? Elle ne devrait pas être au courant de sa demande en mariage à moins que… L'Inuzuka ressassa les évènements de ces derniers jours dans sa tête. A la bijouterie: sa mère derrière un vendeur louche. Sur le terrain d'entrainement…sa mère dans les buissons. Elle avait encore farfouillé dans sa chambre! Elle avait du être intrigué par ce qu'il voulait faire et elle avait fouillé sa chambre. Combien de fois déjà lui avait-il dit de ne plus rentrer dans sa chambre sans sa permission?

Il resta ainsi, immobile, pendant plusieurs minutes. Il répéta chaque mot que son amour avait prononcé, qu'il remette de l'ordre dans ses pensées. «D'accord», «j'accepte», «derniers jours»… Tout doucement, le puzzle se mettait en place et il reconstitua le tout dans sa tête. Soudain, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait enfin compris. Kiba se redressa d'un coup après avoir eu les idées en place et faillit faire tomber Shikamaru. L'homme aux multiples échecs attrapa les épaules de son amant et haussa la voix.

- Ca ne va pas! Je ne t'ai encore rien demandé!

- Quoi? Mais… dit Shikamaru déconcerté.

- Je dois d'abord demander, et après tu réponds. Je dois te le demander en bonne et du forme. Sinon, je ne serai pas un homme! Annonça Kiba avec détermination.

- Tu sais que c'est galère? Finit par dire l'amant toujours en califourchon. Il soupira et se décida. Bon…d'accord, mais fait vite alors.

Heureux, Kiba ressorti sa bague de sa poche à toute vitesse, pressé de demander enfin la main de son amoureux. Bon, c'était vrai, il n'avait pas réussit à reprendre la boite à Lee, mais le plus important était cette bague. Après avoir usé de tous les subterfuges possibles, elle était enfin entre ses mains. Tout sourire, il tendit la fameuse bague vers Shikamaru. Il alla parler mais oublia tout son texte. Ce maudissant, il se prépara à improviser. Il transpira. Maudit soit son cerveau. Il était si minuscule. Il devait se reprendre. Alors…par quoi commencer? Il se racla la gorge et inspira profondément.

- Nara Shikamaru… Je ne sais plus quoi dire d'un coup…alors je vais aller droit au but. Veux-tu me donner ta main et accepter d'être mien pour l'éternité?

- Oui, je le veux.

Son souhait enfin accompli, il embrassa son cher fiancé et futur mari à pleine bouche. Ils avaient perdu la tête. Depuis combien de temps avait-il attendu cela? Ils se redécouvrirent sous un nouveau jour. Ils étaient aux anges. D'un coup, le monde était devenu rose et merveilleux. Il était tout simplement heureux. Sous leur baiser naquit un sourire qu'aucun a réussit à cacher. Ils étaient toujours un peu plus pour l'autre. Ils prenaient toujours plus de place dans le cœur de l'autre moitié. Kiba avait été tellement étourdi par son bonheur que lui procurait le «oui» qu'il en oublia de glisser sa bague au doigt et le garda dans son poing. Il serra Shikamaru le plus possible contre lui et approfondit leur baiser. Après quelque instant, ils se réparèrent, manquant d'oxygène. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Kiba était toujours assit par terre, avec Shikamaru sur ses genoux en califourchon. Cet instant paisible dura jusqu'à ce que le maitre d'Akamaru se rende compte qu'il a effectivement oublié quelque chose de très important et lâcha un cri.

- Quoi? S'énerva Shikamaru.

- J'ai oublié de te donner ta bague! Il sortit la bague. Tiens!

Kiba lui montra la bague, fier de lui. Shikamaru leva un sourcil et le prit entre ses doigts. Un anneau en or. Il n'y avait rien de plus, rien de moins. Il la regarda et la tourna dans tous les sens. Rien de plus.

- C'est tout? Tu ne t'es pas cassé la tête dis donc. Un simple anneau en or. Je pensais que je valais mieux que ça.

- Mais…mais… Tu sais combien ça coute une bague? Rien qu'un anneau comme ça, ça coute la peau des fesses! Je ne gagne pas autant que toi. Un simple Junin ne rivalise pas avec un ambassadeur de Konoha à Suna! Tout ça parce que tu étais sortie avec cette Temari… Et ce n'est pas avec mon salaire de misère que je peux t'offrir une merveilleuse bague! Hors de question de demander à mes parents. La honte. Ca me rappelle l'époque où je demandais de l'argent de poche. Ca ne se fait plus à mon âge. Et puis, je voulais payer avec ce que je gagnais entant que ninja et pas entant que membre d'un clan ninja. En plus, avec Akamaru qui mange comme quatre, ce n'est pas non plus facile tous les jours! Il prend la moitié de mon salaire!

- Donc, je passe après ton chien? C'est bien ce que j'ai compris. D'accord… Je vois quelle est ta priorité dans la vie.

Vexé, Shikamaru balança une baffe en direction de son amant et fit mine de le quitter mais Kiba le retint au dessus de lui. Le maitre des ombres sourit sous ses airs coléreux et vexés. Il avait mordu à l'hameçon, cet idiot. D'un côté, il était vraiment vexé mais bon… Il connaissait aussi toutes les raisons qui ont arrêté son choix sur ce simple anneau. C'était à prévoir, ce qui se passait dans la tête de cet idiot.

- Non! Tu es très important pour moi! Et pense un peu aux missions, hein! J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, crois-moi. J'avais un de ces maux de tête après. Horrible! Bref! Imagine un peu si je t'avais offert une de ces superbes bagues qui pèsent une tonne, plus gros que la largeur de ton doigt, et dont les femmes aiment s'en vanter à longueur de journée. Avec un caillou aussi énorme sur la bague, tu te ferais repérer direct en mission. Tu fatiguerais trois fois plus vite. Déjà, t'aurai mal aux mains avec un poids aussi énorme. Ensuite, tu devrais sans cesse prendre en compte la direction de la lumière et tout! Que des trucs chiant en plus à penser quoi.

Il n'était pas bête que cela finalement, son Kiba, il avait du y passer du temps pour trouver des excuses pareils, mais il était tout de même énervé de passer après son énorme chien. Qui aimerai entendre, désolé, t'es mon amant mais je fais passer mon chien avant toi. Evidemment, il fallait nourrir le pauvre Akamaru, il n'était pas cruel à ce point, mais quand même… Il soupira. Et puis après tout, c'est qu'une bague, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Le voilà qui pensait comme une femme. Galère. Une bague, ce n'était qu'un objet qui prouvait un engagement, rien de plus. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec leurs sentiments. Bague ou pas, ils s'aimaient, engagement ou pas. C'était le plus important pour lui. Et puis, une bague de la part de Kiba, un cadeau pour lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il regarda l'anneau qui était toujours entre ses doigts sous toutes ses coutures quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit. Curieux, il plissa les yeux pour pouvoir lire ce qui était écrit. Il vit soudain rouge et colla une autre baffe à son amant.

- Mais ça ne va pas? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore? S'écria Kiba en se tenant l'autre joue.

- Regarde moi ça.

Shikamaru lui montra ce qui était gravé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup, surpris. Il récupéra la bague et la fixa une seconde, comprenant son erreur. Mais quel idiot il était! Il avait demandé au vendeur aux airs de gay de graver quelque chose d'assez original, sans pour autant que ce soit trop cliché. Résultat des courses? C'était un prix exorbitant pour la bague qui était gravé! Avec un paquet de zéro en plus derrière d'ailleurs… Il voulait peut-être remplir l'intérieur…

- Désolé Shika! Je vais tout de suite aller dans la bijouterie avec le vendeur gay à l'intérieur qui me fait de l'œil pour…

- Laisse tomber va… Shika enlace Kiba tout en souriant. Je la garde. C'est pour toujours me rappeler combien tu peux être stupide parfois.

Shikamaru embrasse doucement Kiba. C'était un de ces petits baisers qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit geste tendre. C'était un peu comme une récompense pour tous ces efforts inutiles de la journée. Il se détacha de lui.

- C'est quand même pour ça que je t'aime, idiot.

Mais Kiba en demandait plus. Un petit baiser ne lui suffisait pas. Il attrapa la bouche de Shikamaru et colla ses lèvres contre les sienne. Il bloqua fermement Shikamaru contre lui et approfondit leur baiser. C'était un baiser plus intense et passionnel. Le manipulateur d'ombre essaya de freiner ses ardeurs mais n'y arrivait pas. En dernier recours, il frappa à nouveau son amant.

- N'en profite pas non plus! Tu agis comme un sauvage parfois. Contrôle-toi un peu de temps en temps.

Kiba soupira, la tête baissée vers ses pieds. Cette fois, il resta au sol, au cas où un nouveau coup tomberait. Il remonta ses jambes vers lui, écarté, et posa ses mains au sol, entre les pieds. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il portait le nom illustre des Inuzuka quand il était assis dans cette position. Shikamaru laissa apparaitre un petit sourire au coin des lèvres en le voyant ainsi. Il tendit sa main vers le dresseur de chien, jusque sous son nez. Celui-ci resta interrogateur face à ce geste et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il ne servait pas de la main de son amant pour se relever. Non. Il l'avait simplement posé, comme n'importe quel chien dressé quand il voyait une main tendue. Le géni de Konoha pouffa de rire avant d'éclater complètement de rire face à la réaction de son fiancé.

- Idiot! Je n'ai pas dit, «Donne la patte»! Mais plutôt, tu l'enfiles à mon doigt, ta bague ou je la fais moi-même?

L'Inuzuka rougit fortement de honte et s'exécuta. Il osa regarder son amant dans les yeux après avoir placé la bague à l'annulaire. Celui-ci lui lança son plus beau sourire, ce qui le déstabilisa encore plus. Qu'il était beau son Shika… Une envie le posséda. Le manipulateur d'ombre lui caressa la tête comme un animal avant de l'embrasser. Doucement puis de plus en plus passionné. Malheureusement, cela était loin de le calmer. Le dresseur attira vers lui son aimé. Une main se perdit sous le tee-shirt du flemmard tandis que l'autre tentait de continuer l'aventure plus bas.

- Shika… J'ai envi de toi… Réussi à articuler Kiba entre deux baisers.

L'homme au QI de 200 sourit avant de partir, laissant en plan celui qui s'enflammait quelque instant plus tôt. Kiba ne comprenait rien. S'était-il fait rejeter à l'instant? L'envie n'était-elle donc pas partagée? Il perdit le moral. Est-ce qu'on refuse une telle invitation après une demande en mariage? A moins que ce ne soit le lieu qui était inapproprié? Ou bien est-ce qu'il avait été trop fort la dernière fois et qu'il lui faisait payer maintenant? Le Nara pouvait être très rancunier si le désir de vengeance l'emportait sur la raison. Il réfléchit du mieux possible, sans bouger, assis par terre, refroidit.

Un peu plus loin du conflit amoureux, derrière des arbres et buissons, une sorte de couple accompagné de deux chiens étaient cachés derrière des buissons, se disputant le peu de place qu'il y avait. Soudain, dans leur chamaillerie, les deux humains furent immobilisés et tétanisés, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, ressentant un poids et une menace peser sur leurs épaules. L'homme soupira calmement, comprenant ce qu'il se passait, tandis que la femme essayait tant bien que mal de se délivrer de cette force mystérieuse.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici? Papa? La maman de Kiba? Demanda Shikamaru, blasé.

- Euh… Vois-tu mon fils… Cette perverse… Je veux dire, ce monstre à côté de moi… Tenta de se justifier Shikaku.

- Perverse? Monstre? Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le monstre? T… S'écria la femme Inuzuka.

Pendant que les disputes reprenaient de plus belles, le jeune et nouveau fiancé perdit patience, ce qui été extrêmement rare, et son aura s'assombrit. Des ombres mouvantes remontèrent lentement, tout le long des corps, les étreignant petit à petit. Shikaku se rendit rapidement compte de ce qui se passait pendant que la mère Inuzuka continuait à déballer son sac sur le pauvre père qui tentait de les sauver d'un fils fou furieux. Ne disait-on pas que les personnes les plus calmes étaient les plus effrayantes en colère? Finalement, il était bien comme sa mère! Aussi colérique, susceptible, effrayant. Un vrai fil à sa maman! Qui avait dit qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas?

Quelque instant plus tard, Kiba toujours au sol, paralysé par le départ de son tendre, se réveilla avec une main sur son l'épaule. Il sursauta légèrement et se retourna. Shikamaru était de retour. Celui-ci l'entraina hors de la forêt, main dans la main, tout souriant.

- Pourquoi tu étais parti? J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Couina Kiba.

- Baka! Je devais juste me débarrasser de quelques cafards insignifiants. Répondit simplement Shikamaru.

- Des cafards? Fait attention à ne rien dire à Shino, sinon il va déprimer. C'est horrible quand il est déprimé.

Quelques semaines passèrent depuis la demande en mariage, l'annonce officielle aux parents et amis, qui n'étonnaient plus personne, sans doute à cause de quelques bavards voyeurs, et la cérémonie préparée à la hâte. La terreur ainsi que le stress régnaient en maître au village de Konoha. Les femmes des deux clans étaient de véritables dominatrices tandis que les hommes n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Quand aux futurs mariés, ils jonglaient d'un clan à l'autre, à cause des préparatifs ou des mères dominatrices, n'ayant alors que peu de temps pour se voir. Damnation. Sans oublier que ce très cher Shikamaru croulait sous le travail, à son plus grand désespoir, afin d'avancer le plus possible dans tout ce qui était administratif. Il devait régler des affaires avec Suna en urgence afin de pouvoir prendre ses congés pour son mariage ainsi que sa lune de miel. Il était de plus en plus tenté de fuir tout cela, de vivre sa vie paisiblement au fin fond d'une forêt, d'un désert, ou de n'importe où sauf à Konoha. Mais le fait que son mariage avec Kiba se trouvait au bout de cette ténébreuse et épuisante période l'insistait à supporter ce poids. De son côté, l'Inuzuka devait s'occuper de tous les chiens du clan afin que sa famille puisse préparer le mariage. Il n'avait pratiquement rien à faire, à part s'amuser et dresser les chiens. Mais entre surveiller quelques dizaines de chiens et la montagne de paperasse de son amant, le choix était vite fait. Il soupira. Il avait envi de le voir.

Le jour J arriva enfin. Le jour tant attendu par les deux clans, les concernés, les amis, le village, était enfin là. Fini les tortures, les femmes hystériques, les chiennes enragées ou autres montres féminins. Tout était préparé, les problèmes et autres sujets tabous étaient réglés à l'amiable. Il fut décidé, après moult réflexion et partie de pierre-papier-ciseau, que les jeunes mariés passeraient une moitié de l'année chez les Nara, et l'autre moitié chez les Inuzuka. Après tout, c'était deux héritiers, fiers et virils, qui se mariaient ce jour là. Et afin de mettre fin à une dispute de trois jours et quatre nuits entre les deux mères, il fut décidé, toujours par pierre-papier-ciseaux, que le premier clan à avoir l'honneur d'accueillir les nouveaux mariés seraient le clan canin. La cérémonie se termina donc chez ce clan-ci.

Durant cette journée, l'Hokage se montra digne de son rang en mariant les deux hommes. L'après-midi fut la fête. La soirée fut particulièrement bien arrosée, à l'immense bonheur d'une Hokage qui avait bien travaillé et qui pouvait boire devant tout le monde sans choquer personne, en plein jour et en plein travail. La nuit, quand à elle, était exclusivement réservée aux jeunes mariés. Ils furent emmenés dans leur chambre, placé dans une annexe afin qu'ils puissent avoir un peu d'intimité.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Shikamaru soupira en défaisant son nœud papillon. Il pouvait enfin se détendre et se mettre à l'aise. Il s'assit ensuite sur le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle était remplit de fleur, parfumant la pièce de sa délicate odeur. Kiba termina de fermer la chambre à clé afin d'empêcher sa mère ivre, de rentrer à l'intérieur. A son tour, il soupira. Qui lui avait donné une mère pareille?

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ma mère s'est disputée avec ta mère seulement pour une histoire de chambre! Et surtout, qui aurait «l'honneur» de nous accueillir en premier. Lâcha Shikamaru.

- Quant à ma mère, elle a affiché son air victorieux durant toute la cérémonie… Soupira Kiba, honteux. Mais… Je suis heureux. On est enfin marié. Finit-il, souriant.

Kiba s'approcha doucement du lit et de son mari. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, s'appuyant d'une main sur le lit. Shikamaru se laissa faire. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent couchés sur le lit. Des boutons se défaisaient, des vestes aux sols et des draps lisses se froissaient. Des mains se baladèrent avec une avidité non dissimulé sur un corps qui tremblait sous chaque caresse. Le dresseur commença à attaquer le cou quand il s'arrêta brusquement.

- Que… Commença Shikamaru, étonné.

- Chut… Murmura Kiba. Ma mère est de l'autre côté de la porte. Je sens l'odeur de tout l'alcool qu'elle a vidé ce soir. Si elle croit que quelques fleurs allaient réussir à masquer son odeur pestilentielle d'alcoolo, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Lève-toi lentement et sans bruit. On va aller dans mon antre secret.

L'homme à l'odorat surdéveloppé joint un clin d'œil à ses paroles. Il jeta les nœuds papillons aux sols. Doucement, le couple se leva et passa par la fenêtre. Ils se mirent à courir en direction de la forêt et s'enfoncèrent à l'intérieur, tout en vérifiant que personne ne les suivait. Kiba tint son mari par la main et le guida jusqu'à son antre secret. C'était une très jolie clairière avec un lac entouré par les arbres. L'endroit idéal pour leur première nuit en tant que mari et mari.

Le maître des lieux présenta l'espace féérique à son aimé. Il lâcha sa main et courut jusqu'au bord du lac pour aller se déshabiller sous l'incrédulité du nouveau Inuzuka. Il plongea dans l'eau et remonta à la surface en incitant son époux à le rejoindre. Celui-ci rechigna un moment mais le suivit tout de même. Tous deux nagèrent jusqu'au reflet de la pleine lune. Sa douce lumière les enveloppait. Ils se font face l'un à l'autre. Kiba prit les mains de son mari.

- Shika… Je… Il y a une légende qui se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille. Elle dit que si l'on fait ses vœux sous la pleine lune, nous serions heureux pour toujours. Dit Kiba en rougissant.

- Dans ce cas, on aurait pu marcher sur l'eau, non? Plutôt que de se déshabiller et nager jusqu'ici.

- Bah… Je trouvais ça plus romantique de le faire dans l'eau que sur l'eau. En plus, l'eau est bonne, idéal pour un bain de minuit. Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Un silence apaisant différent du vacarme de la fête. Un peu plus loin, derrière les buissons et les arbres, un couple familier se terrait sans bruit pour observer le jeune couple tout juste marié. Cette fois-ci, aucune dispute, aucun animal. Seulement deux adultes qui font du voyeurisme.

- Tu me sous-estime Kiba, si tu crois me piéger comme ça. Chuchota la mère Inuzuka.

- Et pourquoi tu voulais tellement que je vienne avec toi? Soupira Shikaku.

- Oh regarde Shikaku! Comme c'est romantique! Kiba est trop mignon! Il croit encore à cette vieille légende! S'excita la mère en frappant le bras de son compagnon.

Au loin, les deux mariés s'embrassèrent après avoir échangé à nouveau leurs vœux. Toujours au milieu de l'eau, leurs baisers se font plus profond et passionné, envouté par ce nouveau milieu naturel. Une main baladeuse prit une descente jusqu'à l'antre de son compagnon pour la titiller un peu. Le dit compagnon gémit aussitôt sous ce traitement.

De retour dans les buissons, les deux voyeurs – parents - continuaient d'observer la scène. Shikaku essaya de s'enfuir tandis que la mère de Kiba le retenait.

- Je ne veux pas voir mon fils se faire… S'étrangla Shikaku.

- Chut! Tu vas nous faire découvrir! Tu n'es vraiment pas fait pour être ninja! Gronda la femme.

A ce moment là, une main se posa sur leur épaule. Ils se retournèrent pour voir le fameux père de Kiba qui parcourait le monde depuis quelques années, revenu seulement pour le mariage de son fils. Il souriant toujours, ce qui lui donnait aussi un air assez effrayant. Difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait dans ces cas là.

- Chérie? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ces buissons? Demanda, souriant, le père de Kiba.

- Mais rien! Je… Tenta de se justifier la mère de Kiba.

- Tu espionnes notre fils et son mari? Avec Shikaku de surcroit?

- Eh! J'ai rien demandé! C'est elle qui… Tenta de se justifier à son tour Shikaku.

- Essaierais-tu de me rendre jaloux? Allez viens! Je vais te montrer l'étendu de tout mon amour. Tu viens Shikaku? Ta femme aussi te recherche. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle te retrouve en compagnie de la mienne, dans un buisson au fin fond de la forêt, seuls, dans le noir et à moitié ivre.

Shikaku déglutit bruyamment en pensant à sa punition si jamais cela était découvert par sa si effrayante femme. C'est alors qu'il tenta de s'échapper pour laisser le mari et la femme Inuzuka en tête à tête. Mais cela était sans compter papa Inuzuka et sa poigne de fer. Maman Inuzuka essaya de se dégager des mains de son mari mais se fit trainer par la peau du coup, accompagné de Shikaku dans la même position qu'elle. Qui était donc le maudit qui avait rendu père Inuzuka si fort?

- Si tu veux, Shikaku, je peux aussi te montrer tout l'étendu de mon amour… Commença le père de Kiba.

- Sans façon! Merci! Répondit précipitamment Shikaku, rouge.

Toujours dans l'eau, les deux fils des voyeurs étaient arrivés jusqu'à la limite entre l'eau et la terre. Kiba avait coincé Shikamaru sous lui, plaçant ses bras sur les côtés et une jambe à son entrejambe. Totalement coincé, le Nara ne pouvait que s'abandonner aux bras puissant de son époux. Le dominant commença alors une série de caresse, là où ils s'étaient arrêtés plus tôt. Il traversa le torse de long en large pour déboucher à l'un des tétons qui durcissait sous la torture. Il fit une petite halte pour mieux continuer sa descente vers l'intimité. Sa main passa sous l'eau. Il arriva enfin vers son but et frôla la verge de son amant déjà bien dressée. Il la toucha de temps à autre avec un doigt, parfois le prenant à pleine main. Une délicieuse aventure. Le dominé soupira d'aise et gémit sous ces mains expertes et savoureuses.

- Tu es si sensible aujourd'hui, Shika. Souffla Kiba dans l'oreille de son époux.

- Idiot! Ca fait des semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu… Alors…

Kiba fit malencontreusement glisser l'un de ses doigts à l'intérieur de son Shikamaru qui retint un cri. Satisfait de son effet, il continua avec des mouvements lents, puis rapides, puis de nouveaux lents. Un nouveau jeu, une nouvelle partie commençait.

- Arrête! Il y a de l'eau qui rentre à… Ah…

Shikamaru s'agrippa à son chéri, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos, laissant une griffure, marque de son passage. Des rougeurs teintaient ses joues. Sa respiration s'accélérait. Ses pensées se brouillaient, se figeaient en une seconde, en un tour de main. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à son mari canin, à ses baisers, à ses caresses.

Quelque instant après une séance de jeu du chat et de la souris, Kiba retourna Shikamaru dans une position favorable. Le véritable jeu allait enfin commencer. L'entrée minutieusement préparée était à présent ouverte. Plus aucun obstacle à leur désir si longtemps retenu. Délicatement placé, le manipulateur d'ombre se retrouva face contre sol. La moitié de son corps était dans l'eau, l'autre moitié sur terre. La position était idéale et la vue imprenable sous ce clair de lune.

- Attend… Demanda Shikamaru.

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Ca fait trop longtemps…

Kiba le pénétra d'un coup, arrachant un cri de surprise de la part de sa moitié. Une main s'appuyait sur le sol, l'autre, le corps sous lui. Les allées et venues augmentait de rythme au fur et à mesure que les gémissements augmentaient. La machine était lancée. Plus rien ne l'arrêtait. Et cela allait continuait jusqu'à l'explosion totale.

- Tu entends Shika? Le bruit de l'eau qui entre en toi? Demanda Kiba avec un sourire pervers.

- La-ah la ferme! Ah! Pervers!

- Ton corps fait des bruits si obscènes. Tu m'excites trop Shika!

- T'es ah… T'es galère quand…ah…tu parles en…même temps…ah…

Shikamaru tourna sa tête pour voir celle de son époux. Celui-ci l'embrassa passionnément, presque comme sil voulait le dévorer. Les coups se font plus brusques. Les rythmes qui variaient jusqu'à présent, saisissaient une cadence de plus en plus rapide. La fin, le summum approchait.

- Ki… Kiba! Je vais…

- Moi aussi Shika… Ensemble…

Ils lâchèrent un dernier râle à l'unisson avant de s'écrouler à moitié sur le sol. Kiba écrasait un peu Shika. Ils reprirent leur souffle. L'homme au dessus se retira et se déplaça sur le côté afin de laisser sa moitié respirer. Yeux dans les yeux, ils se lancèrent un regard plein d'amour et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez eux, dans leur nouvel habitat.

Le lendemain, une femme tatouée des joues entra en fracas dans leur chambre. Elle brandit une petite boite excitée, et l'agita au dessus de sa tête. Le couple se réveilla en sursaut à six heures du matin. Le fils presta contre sa mère.

- Mais enfin Kiba! Il faut vérifier si ton mari est tombé enceinte!

- Que… S'étrangla le couple d'homme.

- Bah, vous l'avez fait dans le lac non? Il est réputé de rendre fertile une femme même stérile!

- Mais j'suis un homme belle-maman! Fit remarquer Shikamaru.

- Et où est le problème Shika? Demanda Kiba, naïvement.

Shikamaru se tint la tête. Il sentait le mal de crâne arriver plus rapidement qu'il le pensait. Il avait beau être intelligent et avoir 200 de QI, comme l'expliquer à Kiba les choses élémentaires de la vie?

- Ecoute Kiba, je vais t'expliquer de façon à ce que tu puisses comprendre les lois de la nature…

- Mais si je t'ai emmené au lac c'est pour qu'on puisse avoir des bébés après!

- Mais oui! Shika-chan! Ne fait pas ta timide! Nous sommes une famille maintenant! Rajouta la mère de Kiba.

- Mais oui, tu t'habitueras à cette famille, Shika! Renchérit le père de Kiba.

- Shika! N'écoute pas ce démon… Commença Shikaku.

La patience de Shikamaru atteint sa limite et explosa au milieu de ce brouhaha. Et dire que ce n'était que son premier jour au sein de cette famille de fou.

- Il faut que vous le vérifiez vous même ou quoi? Je suis 100% homme! Un homme ne peut pas avoir de bébé! Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de viril et masculin! J'ai un truc qui pend entre les jambes et rien qui me permette de porter des gosses en moi! C'est clair? Je suis un homme!

* * *

_**Fin**_

Alors? C'était comment? Envoyez-moi des reviews, hein!


End file.
